Elizabeth (Demon)
'Elizabeth '(エリザベス, Erizabesu) is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. She is the main protagonist of the series and was the owner of the renowned tavern Boar Hat. Her Sacred Treasure is the Demon Sword Lostvayne and her inherent power is Full Counter. She was also head of the Ten Commandments as 'Elizabeth the Love '「慈愛のメリオダス Jiai no Erizabesu」and a former member of Stigma. She is the older sister of Zeldris and the eldest child of the Demon King being his only daughter. She is also the main character of the storyline/fanfiction; Yonder Moore and is the lover of Meliodas. She comes from an alternate dimension and is considered to be the disgrace of the Demon Clan. Appearance Despite having the appearance of a young teenager, Elizabeth is actually much older, being more than three thousand years old. However due to the nature of her curse, she has stopped aging as a result and has in a sense gained immortality. Despite her petite body frame; Elizabeth possesses exponential strength enough to make the Archangels, Sariel and Tamierl wary of her great strength and immense battle instincts. Personality Elizabeth`s dominant traits are her ruthlessness, her cold-nature deposition, and the regal way she carries herself with. Before meeting Meliodas and falling in love, Elizabeth was determined to seize the throne as she believed that she could bring the Demon Clan to greatness. This has caused even Elizabeth to gain a disillusioned idea that the Goddess Clan is worthless and useless and that weaker people are meant to be stepping stones for the stronger people. When she first met Meliodas, Elizabeth immediately attacked him noting him to be a worthy enemy for her enormous might. Throughout the battle, Elizabeth`s mentality is challenged and at the ending of the battle; Elizabeth wants to rip him to shreds. Fleeing the battlegrounds, Elizabeth swears an oath to eliminate Meliodas off the face of the Earth regrouping with her younger brothers before flying off into the horizon. As promised the two met again and fought again, over the course of the Holy War Meliodas changed the very views Elizabeth held and changed her into a more kind person overall. After the death of Meliodas, Elizabeth was devastated and wandered Britannica for centuries keeping her emotions locked away. Over the course of several centuries she watched Meliodas`s various reincarnations die over and over again. History 3,000 years ago In the past, Elizabeth was trained by Chandler and was the leader of the Demon Clan's Ten Commandments, bestowed with the commandment of "Love" and regarded as the one most likely to become the next Demon King, for her strength and ruthlessness. Her reputation caused the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan to both fear and acknowledge her enormous potential. The Demon King saw Elizabeth as his heir and chose her to lead most vanguard missions on the Goddess Clan. However, after meeting and falling in love with Meliodas who hailed from the Goddess Clan Elizabeth started to realize her faults, her mistakes, and the problems hidden deep within herself. Choosing to betray the Demon Clan to save Meliodas from her fellow clan members and also learn to be a better person; Elizabeth escaped from the Demon Clan killing Aranak and Zeno while trying to escape. This created a power imbalance and indirectly lead to the Holy War. The two lovers eventually joined the War and Stigma striving for their own goals as well as their united goal to "stop all suffering" and "take all burdens of suffering onto themselves". Abilities and Equipment Elizabeth`s skill in battle and power are legendary. She is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. Techniques * Gallery Elizabeth Demon.png Elizabeth and Meliodas.png Elizabeth and Meliodas Hugging.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Demon Clan Category:Demons Category:Royalty Category:Princess Category:Leader Category:Seven Deadly Sins